Llego el gran día Fanfiction Christian Grey
by gizella.caicedo
Summary: Una interesante y sensual propuesta a Christian Grey.


A llegado por fin el gran día, el día del baile medieval, me costó un poco de trabajo convencer a Christian de asistir siendo lo poco sociable que es, pero tenía que aprovechar esta ocasión perfecta. El atuendo medieval le queda muy bien a mi silueta, mi insinuante escote definitivamente atraerá la atención del hombre que amo. Y eso es lo que quiero, que me mire a mí, que me desee a mí, que enloquezca por mí, pero sobretodo que me ame solo a mí.

Oh Dios! Hay llega el, están perfecto, y vestido de esta manera parece un príncipe, mi príncipe, sensual y caballerosamente morboso, ahora estoy más que segura este hombre debe ser mío, esos ojos grises, esa mirada que te traspasa y te domina, esa boca que desea y exige de mi cosas que jamás me han pedido, debe ser mío y yo debo ser completamente suya.

El salón de baile se encuentra lleno, un sin número de parejas bailan al son de la música, ellas con sus mascaras, vestidos largos y pesados, se mueven con tal ligereza que hacen que sus faldas vuelen al aire, invitando a sus acompañantes a querer contemplar los encantos femeninos que esconden. Pero él no se deja distraer por tal espectáculo y me encuentra con facilidad, aun con mi antifaz negro encuentra mi ojos que embelesados observan a sus labios hacer una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me hace entender lo que quiere, lo que desea de mi.

Cada vez se acerca más a mí, tengo un poco de nervios al pensar la sorpresa que le tengo preparada, pero su aroma me tranquiliza, me envuelve, me enloquece, algo dentro de mí dice "continúa, es tu día", toma mi mano y se inclina para besarla, puede ser mas encantador? Acerca su rostro al mío y da un beso lento en mi mejilla y después otro en mi otra mejilla, acerca sus labios lentamente a los míos, siento su tibieza y mi piel se eriza evidenciándose en mi pronunciado escote, el lo advierte y lo observa, ahora entiendo el porqué de aguantar el aire metida en un corsé, mi piel lo desea exige que sea tocada, el capta el lenguaje de mi cuerpo y muy lentamente pasa su mano por mi pecho, rozando el encaje de mi hermoso vestido rojo, levanta su mirada y esboza una sonrisa picara y sensual que hace que me pierda en el completamente, toma de mi mano y tira de ella, me arrastra con la esperanza de llevarme a un cuarto, pero no lo hace, en vez de eso me lleva a la pista de baile, me siento sorprendida y ofuscada a la vez, el lo nota y se ríe de mi, sabe que me tiene bajo su poder, pero no dejo que me afecte, al contrario me inclino le hago una venia y comienzo a bailar delante de él, insinuante muevo mis caderas y mi pecho, aunque la música no concuerde con los movimientos que estoy haciendo no me importa, solo existimos él y yo.

Me acerco y me alejo, lo roso, lo provoco, pero no dejo que me toque, su mirada a cambiado, su juego a cambiado ahora yo lo vuelvo loco a él, ahora yo tengo el control de la situación. Esto no le gusta, lo pone furioso, de un momento a otro me toma entre sus brazos ferozmente y me da un beso salvaje y posesivo, un beso inesperado, un beso que pone fin a mi juego y da rienda suelta al de él, nuevamente toma mi mano y me arrastra fuera del salón, estoy segura vamos a un cuarto.

El momento ha llegado, la situación que quería ya está aquí, estamos en un cuarto apartado de todo el mundo, sus besos me toman con ansia, sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi me sostienen como si me contuvieran para él, solo para él, siento su aprensión, su éxtasis, su miedo, sus besos comienzan a bajar por mi cuello, su lengua rosa mi piel y me dejo ir, su mano acaricia mi escote y con la otra va desatando los lazos de mi vestido que lentamente va cayendo al compas de cada beso, mi razón se pierde por un momento, pero cuando comienza a desatar el corsé que llevo puesto doy un salto y recuerdo lo que bajo de él se esconde, me aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos. El no entiende que pasa y me mira preocupado, yo le sonrió con dulzura e intento que se calme, me pongo de espaldas en frente de él y muy despacio y con mucha sensualidad aparto hacia delante mi cabello negro, dejando ver los lazos de mi corsé, lo tiento a desabrocharlo y lo hace, sus manos comienza con su tarea y poco a poco a medida que el corsé va desabrochándose unas letras color carmín se dejan ver en mi espada, una frase "me amas como yo te amo?" se visualiza en todo su esplendor, mi respiración se acelera no se que pueda estar pensando, me muero de ganas de saber que está pensando, cae el corsé totalmente y me pongo nerviosa, unos segundos de silencio que se hacen eternos , una respiración que se acelera y finalmente unas manos que me toman entre si y me abrazan. Christian se acerca lentamente a mi oído y susurra su respuesta.


End file.
